Since the beginning of the computer age, various techniques of human-computer interaction have been developed and implemented to help make computers easier to use. For example, the now common graphical user interface (“GUI”) paradigm has made selecting programs easier because a user can point to an icon related to a desired program, rather than having to type in the program's name.
However, with the advent of ever more complex computing machinery has come seemingly more complex graphical user interfaces offering many levels of choices. A user can be presented with so many levels of choices in a user interface that finding the desired option becomes an unwelcome chore. As a result, a user may tend to avoid choices that may in fact be desirable. The large number of choices thus serves as a barrier for the user.